Love
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: With a good job and engaged to Sakura, Sasuke thinks he is happy. Everything is planned out and he knows what he wants. But then Naruto walks into his life and everything he was sure of seems to change. SasuNaru, yaoi, short story. Hints of SasuSaku and ItaDei.


Since I had no rush in updating any of my chapter fics, I decided to write this oneshot I have been thinking about for a while. This is more of a short story where important scenes in Sasuke's life are described. From when he thought he was happy until he actually is happy.

Sasuke is together with Sakura first, but I promise, no Sakura bashing. I don't dislike her at all. She's not my favourite lady, but she's still cool.

Please enjoy my longest oneshot so far!

(Also there is some short smut at the end)

...

Life had never been very interesting according to Sasuke. It was merely something you need to get through until you died of old age, if you were lucky. There was no such thing as karma or heaven or anything other silly like that. Sasuke believed in nothing and lived life that way. Settling was something he often did, thinking that would make his life easiest. This was the only one he had, so better make the most of it, by living it safely of course.

The way his brother lived his life seemed rather pointless to him. Risky even. Choosing a man over a woman was already something big, but then also falling for someone that had nothing to offer. Deidara would not bring something special. He was an artist and certainly lived the life of one. Dreamy and careless. Itachi was throwing away his bright future, one that was built by their father. How could that be a smart move? Again they only had one life, so why make such rash decisions and think it would make you happy. What did that even mean? Happy? Sasuke always assumed it had to do with feeling comfortable, so he perhaps was happy in the situation he was in now.

Engaged to a woman that would do everything for him, though being the housewife she currently was, was fine with Sasuke. They had lived together for two years now and everything had been easy. They had sex once or twice a week, whenever they felt like it really. There was no real need for Sasuke, never had been. It's why he got together with her during high school in the first place. He had always been a wanted guy, girls falling towards his feet everywhere he went, but he had never been interested in females or males for that matter. The pressure of dating from his peers and his father's wishes for grandchildren made him choose her. The sweet one that perhaps cared too much. It was an easy decision really and he liked her. She was… nice.

Work had been one of the easiest things in Sasuke's life. Getting employed at his father's empire and then working his way up had gotten him his own office, leading a small team. It paid well and his job security was great as well. There was no way he would get fired and it made his future that much better.

Friends… Yeah, he had a few friends. He hung out a lot with his brother and his boyfriend, but besides that he also had some people he hung out with. Mostly were friends of him and his fiancée, but that didn't matter. They were together a lot anyway. They were a power couple and had an appearance to maintain. Sasuke had learned a lot from his father and knew how this all worked. He was not going to be a disappointment. He was going to be the son his father could be proud of.

And he would not regret a single decision.

* * *

'Being engaged is so overrated.'

Why had he come again? It occurred quite often that Sasuke had dinner at his brother's place, needing to converse with the boyfriend as well. Usually Sakura would come along as well, but she had a girl's night with her friends or something, so there was no place for him.

There was just always something that made Sasuke uncomfortable being around Itachi and Deidara. The way they always seemed to be touching each other, even if it was just a hand placed on a shoulder or an arm wrapped around a waist. It was just too much unnecessary touching. Sasuke hardly ever laid a hand on Sakura. Only during times it felt like it was needed, but otherwise they would just sit beside each other, each having their own spot. Deidara liked to sit in Itachi's lap.

Fortunately that wasn't the case right now as they sat at the kitchen table. Itachi was cooking, occasionally sliding a hand through Deidara's long blond hair, but no hugging at least. Just the way his brother glanced over his shoulder when Deidara spewed some of his nonsense made it all a bit uncomfortable. Something in that dark gaze made Sasuke shift in his seat and look away, as if he had been part of something very intimate. Something that shouldn't have been shared outside of the bedroom.

'It's just the next step we've taken in our relationship,' Sasuke replied in a monotone, slowly blinking at Deidara as if he was this very tiring being. Sasuke was always exhausted when he had spent too much time with the blond artist anyway. His energy was just too much and it was a miracle Itachi hadn't caved in yet.

A snort rose up from the other side of the table and blond locks moved back and forth as Deidara shook his head. 'Why does there have to be a next step anyway? I mean if you are happy where you are right now, then why even bother and change something in your relationship? Does everything have to be planned out like that? First you move in together, then the logical step is getting a pet. Engagement comes next and then suddenly you are married. What then Sasuke? Kids? Two, three? What's the plan?'

Deidara was openly mocking him, because if there was something the artist didn't believe in, it was planning. Everything had to be fleeting or something. The guy was very impulsive, hopping on a plane to some far destination, because he felt inspired. He was also always late, because time was something that didn't exist. It was all a bunch of crap really and Sasuke knew it drove Itachi crazy sometimes, but he was also aware of the fact that they made compromises a lot. That's not how a relationship worked though in Sasuke's opinion. Compromises shouldn't have to be made. It should just work the way it did and not need any agreements. Though his father did make him marry with a prenup.

The worst part was that Deidara had been right. They had moved in together, had gotten a dog and Sasuke really disliked dogs, now they were engaged and planning a wedding. Sakura had mentioned wanting two kids for a long time already, so the whole plan had been set out and they had almost reached the ending. There was nothing exciting about it, but it was really safe and that was what Sasuke liked about it. He knew exactly what to expect.

'Aren't you two living together as well?' he retorted, unable to keep his cool completely. At these points he really did not like Deidara at all.

His comment was waved off with a laugh, Deidara acting as if he was far superior to Sasuke or more like his relationship was in comparison to Sasuke's. 'We moved in together, because we wanted to be closer to one another. Waking up next to the face you love is this magical thing and of course we can have all the sex we want now. Every day, sometimes twice.'

Something else Sasuke really didn't need to know about his brother and the boyfriend. Who would want sex that many times anyway? If something was overrated, it was sex. Yeah, it was enjoyable, but not this amazing thing people made it out to be.

A heavy hand landed on Deidara's shoulder and the artist almost jumped up until his startled blue eyes relaxed under Itachi's dark stare. 'No teasing at the dinner table and no talking about our sex life. I like having my brother around, so stop trying to scare him off.' Deidara grumbled something under his breath, but complied anyway, folding his arms together and glaring at the side wall.

Sasuke appreciated the gesture, but also thought it wouldn't be needed if his brother and Deidara had truly been a match. Sakura would never treat anyone like this that Sasuke cared about, because it was impolite and unnecessary. Deidara just really lacked manners.

* * *

Dinner parties. There really was no point to them, but somehow they were held almost every week, sometimes even twice and you needed to show up. What if you would miss something from the last one? That would be horrible.

Watching a movie on the couch seemed like a much better way to spend his time in Sasuke's opinion. These people were indeed his friends or at least some of them. The group was growing bigger for some reason. Probably because Sakura's best friend was now dating her childhood friend and he brought along some friends too. It all sounded very complicated and Sasuke didn't really want to meet any new people, but he had been introduced to many of them already. Names were instantly forgotten and Sasuke was now occupying himself with drinking beer. Benefit of having a fiancée who wanted to diet right before the wedding. Sakura had sworn off alcohol for the time being, so she would drive.

The front door was opened again, letting in the last guest to this party. Sasuke had a perfect view on it from the side table. The food was on there, so he liked standing close to it. No better excuse than saying your mouth was full to avoid talking to people.

Shi… Sh… What's his face greeted the new person by the door and the guy actually seemed to be smiling. Hadn't seen him doing that all night yet, but that Ino girl really was a handful. Pretty face, but so demanding. Sasuke was seriously very happy he didn't choose her in high school. Hands stuffed in his pocket Shi… entered the room and right behind him a friend Sasuke was not familiar with. Bleach blond hair, accompanied by a matching tan. Sparkling blue eyes and then this radiating smile. What the hell was he so happy about?

Taking another swig of his beer Sasuke's eyes followed the blond dude, raising an eyebrow as he greeted everyone happily and actually gave a very stunned Ino a hug. Sakura was greeted next and Sasuke liked how collected she stayed, even if the newcomer was this ball of energy ready to burst. A slight nod and a hand shake, smile on her glossed lips and then she moved on again. A silent way of saying the conversation was over before it had even started and the guy got the hint as well, moving on. This meant it was actually Sasuke's time, being the last one the blond dude hadn't spoken to yet, though his energetic mood seemed to have dimmed a little.

Blue eyes glanced around Sasuke at the side table, clearly looking for something and then just focused on Sasuke with a smile. 'Hey, care to tell me where the beer is,' the blond lazily said, hip leaning against the side table right next to Sasuke.

'Kitchen,' Sasuke replied, shooting a thumb up and pointing right behind him. 'Should be some cold in the fridge and otherwise outside in the backyard.'

The blond nodded, pushing himself off the table. Right as he was about to turn and move towards the kitchen, he halted in his steps. 'Want me to get you another one?' he asked, pointing at the almost empty beer bottle Sasuke was sporting.

Coolly Sasuke stared back at the guy, taking in his appearance once more. That orange t-shirt really was something that should be burned, but the faded jeans did look nicely on him. Why was the guy being so friendly though? He hadn't even introduced himself, but immediately went for the beer. Still his bottle was almost empty, so who was he to decline? With a nod he agreed and the blond left with a big smile on his lips, doors swinging behind him as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Setting the bottle against his lips for the last time, Sasuke emptied it and placed it down on the table before sneaking some more snacks into his hand. Sakura stared at him for a moment and for good measure Sasuke popped another handful of peanuts into his mouth, while meeting her gaze of course.

His mind was dragged back to his beer when out of nowhere a bottle was handed to him again and he happily took another swig. 'Thanks,' he said, clinking the bottle against the blond guy's, who stayed right next to him and then ate more of the snacks from the table.

'Not a problem. Better to drink together than alone, right and it seems most need to drive home, so we're stuck together now.' The teasing tone seemed a little odd in his voice, but the comment did make Sasuke snort, which he didn't often do when something was funny.

Body slightly turning towards the newcomer Sasuke legit seemed interested in this person. Or maybe it was not interested, but intrigued. 'Sasuke,' he offered, extending a hand towards the blond guy.

'Naruto,' the guy said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and giving it a single shake before letting go again. He turned towards the room again and pointed at the many people around, all focused on their own empty conversations. 'So which one is yours?'

A crooked smirk found Sasuke's lips as he glanced down at Naruto. 'Who says I am here with anyone? You came alone as well,' he pointed out, taking another swig of his beer right after, which he almost choked on when Naruto burst out laughing.

'Yeah right, man. You are so not single.' The glare Sasuke was now shooting Naruto's way made the blond explain his thoughts on this and he clearly was not impressed by that gaze at all. 'First of all look at your clothes. You can't tell me you picked out that outfit of your own. The khaki pants and then this baby blue shirt.' He fingered the fabric as if it was something disgusting and Sasuke had to agree it didn't feel right at all on his skin. Not that he would admit that now of course. 'Then we also have the fact that you are standing here all alone, drinking a beer. Now of course we have the wallflowers that don't interact with anyone when at a party, but you for one are way too handsome to not get any attention and you also don't seem like a wallflower. Perhaps just not interested. You're here with someone and I'll find out who it is.'

Even if it was not very nice to hear something like this about you, Sasuke found himself smirking again, raising an eyebrow the more Naruto spoke. 'You always go around calling guys handsome at parties?'

'I guess I do,' Naruto answered with a chuckle, glancing up at Sasuke and shooting him a happy smile. 'I mean I have mostly dated guys, a few girls mixed in, but I do think I've called guys handsome a few times.' He shrugged and then turned towards the crowd again, clearly still looking for that one woman that belonged to Sasuke. He wondered if it would be obvious who was.

'But no date now, huh?' Sasuke offered back, trying to sound interested, but he really did not care who this guy was dating. As long as it wasn't someone like Deidara. Though somewhere this guy reminded him a little bit of Deidara. Energetic, though not as judgemental as Itachi's boyfriend. Naruto seemed a little nicer too and not as annoying.

A shake of the head and a sad glance down for just a split second and then Naruto was back to his cheerful self. 'Nah, all alone, though it's fine. It should be someone I really love and I've not found that person yet.' Opening his mouth again Naruto contemplated saying something and then bit his lip. Sasuke just waited patiently, not minding the bit of silence. 'So not a problem with same sex relationships, huh?' he asked and Sasuke could hear the defensive tone, finding it very unnecessary.

'My brother is gay,' Sasuke immediately shot back, slowly taking another drink of his beer. A bit surprised Naruto glanced up at him and then a small smile formed on his lips, shyly glancing down at his beer. The smile felt a little discomforting and Sasuke shifted a little in the place he stood. That smile seemed too genuine, much more than the smiles Naruto had smiled before. Trying to get the mood to turn around he clinked his bottle against Naruto's once more. 'To getting through this party and not getting caught eating all the food,' he toasted.

A chuckle rippled of Naruto's lips again and he shook his head, seeming to be happy the subject was changed as well. 'And to the fact that I will find out who your girl is.'

* * *

'Better not forget about our movie night, Sasuke!'

In response Sasuke merely waved back at his new blond friend, slight smile staining his lips. How the evening had turned around like that. A chuckle lifted up in the air as Naruto got onto his bike and then cycled of.

This wasn't how these evenings usually ended, but Sasuke liked the outcome. They had conversed about many different things, but ended up talking about how they both had a passion for the old horror movies and now they were going to watch the first Alien movie together next week on Saturday. Sasuke had all planned it in and would definitely not forget it. He was actually very enthusiastic about this thing and was looking forward to it. A usual dull evening had turned out into a great one and even Sakura noticed it.

'Funny how you of all people made a friend,' she mocked, but smiled nonetheless. They were walking towards their car, Sakura jingling the keys in her hand, clearly very amused by how Sasuke was acting. Of course he was a little tipsy after all the beer he had and usually you couldn't really tell when he was drunk, except his step was a little off and he was a little more cheerful than usual.

A shoulder shrug was his reply as he impatiently started pulling the handle to open the door, waiting for Sakura to unlock the thing already. With a shake of the head and a short laugh Sakura just walked around their little Volvo and unlocked it when she finally reached her door, of course doing her best to tease Sasuke. It didn't happen often she saw him in this state, so taking advantage of it was only logical. Smoothly in his mind Sasuke slipped into the car and heavily leaned back in the passenger's seat, struggling with the seatbelt, because it wouldn't get into the thing.

Easily clicking it in for Sasuke Sakura gave him a knowing look, amusement clearly on her face. 'I hope you two still get along when you both are not drunk,' she said, another laugh leaving her lips as she turned on the car and they drove off.

* * *

A week of work had gone by slowly. It was all just routine anyway, with the occasional mental break down when one of the clients demanded something differently and his staff couldn't handle the pressure. Or when the system broke down for only an hour and the IT employees had to call someone from the outside to figure out how to even fix it. Still this happened almost every week, so nothing that would make Sasuke flip out. That hardly happened anyway. Who had time to get angry anyway?

Today was Saturday though and after finishing up some last files Sasuke was done working for the day and would get ready for his movie night. He had not forgotten about it, though Naruto wouldn't let him anyway. Naruto had even sent instructions that Sasuke should eat light, because he was going to get loads of snacks and they would stuff their faces till they couldn't only roll to the bathroom. There were some other things mentioned for when he was on the toilet, but Sasuke chose to ignore that. This past week Sasuke had chosen to ignore a lot of things Naruto mentioned in his texts, but he still liked the fact that Naruto send him one every day. Strangely enough he liked that Naruto thought of him that much. It was a real compliment and Sasuke never had a friend text him that often. Of course Sakura did, but she was his fiancée. It only made sense she did and usually it was about getting groceries or dry cleaning anyway.

'I made some muffins for you to bring along.' Sakura was standing in the doorway of their bedroom as Sasuke got ready for his evening with Naruto, trying to figure out what to wear to a movie night. He had never been to one, though often invited, by female "friends". Slowly she stepped in, glancing over the outfit Sasuke had now picked out. Her feet always barely seemed to touch the floor and Sasuke was amazed by how silently she moved through the house. The woman had often scared him when she suddenly showed up when he turned a corner. He had considered buying her a bell. 'I think you should wear something more casual,' she mused, shoving a drawer closed and opening the one below. Her arm completely disappeared inside of it as she tried to reach for something in the back, face contorted into some kind of frown and then she happily pulled out what she had been looking for. 'Here, sweatpants. That should be nice for a movie night.'

Since when did he own this thing? Grabbing the thing between two fingers he looked it over and then just shrugged. Sakura probable knew what she was talking about and Sasuke really had no knowledge in this department. Stripping off the pants he had been wearing he quickly pulled on the sweatpants, it loosely hanging around his waist. Comfy… Could handle a lot of food. Seemed alright. 'Thanks,' he muttered, looking himself over in the mirror.

'No problem,' Sakura replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. 'I'm glad you're getting out of the house without me to do something fun. You always seem so lonely locked up inside here.' A strange comment and Sasuke wasn't sure how to reply to it. Sasuke had never felt alone or something and had never complained either. Hadn't it been his own choice to stay inside and watch TV? No need to fuss about it. Thankfully she continued on, not expecting a reply anyway. 'The muffins are on the counter in the kitchen and good to go. I also got you a six pack of beer, so you should be set.'

Yeah, Sasuke had chosen a good girl to marry. She did think of everything and knew what Sasuke needed. Life was just easy with her. So when she asked for a kiss, Sasuke easily obliged, leaning down and placing one softly on her puckered lips.

* * *

Hands full with a basket of muffins and the six pack Sasuke decided kicking the door was best to let Naruto know he was there. Not to mention he was also carrying a sleeping bag, because Sakura thought he might drink too much and then he definitely shouldn't drive home. It wasn't his plan to go that far, but she insisted and then Sasuke really could not say no anymore. It was just stuffed into his arms and then he was sent on his way.

Frowning Naruto opened the door, confused who would be so brutal to his door, but then immediately lit up when he noticed it was Sasuke. 'Hey, bastard. Care to leave my door in one piece, thanks,' he greeted in a very strange way and then simply moved into his apartment, figuring Sasuke would follow him automatically.

'You try ringing someone's bell when you're carrying this much stuff,' Sasuke replied in a monotone, entering the apartment and it surprised him you immediately walked into the living room. There was no hallway whatsoever and the kitchen was right to the side, only a side bar dividing the room into two. The two other doors on the right must be the bedroom and bathroom and that was about it. There was a lot of space, but it was also very minimalistic. A true bachelor place at least. Dropping everything he was carrying onto the bar Sasuke left it there and glanced around the room.

Naruto's gaze seemed to mimic his, satisfied smile on his lips. 'It doesn't seem like much, but I really like this place. I've moved around a lot and this is the first house I actually feel comfortable.' The piercing blue eyes then moved to Sasuke and he chuckled at how Sasuke was slightly hunched over. 'I see you are very used to this relaxed way of living,' he joked and then poked Sasuke in the side, making him flinch. He didn't like being touched, especially not sudden and without permission, so for Sasuke Naruto had crossed a line, but the blond was completely unfazed, carrying on with getting everything ready. 'Okay, Alien is in the DVD player and I also got two and three if we want to see more and also decided to get Alien vs Predator and Prometheus. Then we can compare the new ones to the old ones, have a great discussion over beer.' Naruto was moving around a lot with his hands, trying to show Sasuke what he meant by motioning it or something. It mostly made him seem chaotic and a little crazy. How had they hit it off so well on that party before?

* * *

Both males were now propped up on the couch, Naruto half sitting on it and half his body sliding off more and more. Sasuke was sure he was going to fall off any second now and then Sasuke would laugh at him right in his face. He was sitting sideways on the couch, head leaning on his hand and one leg moved up while the other was laying straight out, almost touching Naruto's side. They had moved onto the second movie already and were watching it with a dead look on their faces. Though whenever Alien showed up or its baby, then Naruto jumped a little, popcorn pieces falling from the bowl that was in his lap.

It actually had been fun so far. Not a lot of talking had happened and Sasuke didn't like talking anyway. But they had shared a few comments about the movie, how some things really did not make sense at all and then argued about how the acid of Alien actually worked. They both had good points, mind you that, but Sasuke was clearly in the right here. Food had slowly disappeared from the table more and more and Sasuke had wondered at some point where it had all gone, but then noticed how big his belly had gotten. The beer had helped weighing it down a little at least. They had gotten another 24 pack, so they were good to go.

'You know you better not be in love in a horror movie, because you know one of you is going to die first,' Naruto suddenly commented, taking another swig of his beer, spilling most of it down his chin. It was wiped off with his sleeve, it being complete mess already. Naruto was not the cleanest person.

Sasuke shrugged at Naruto's comment and then easily replied. 'Well, I guess you can play in one then, since you're alone and all.' He was teasing and it was not something he often did, but the way Naruto was now looking at him. Mouth agape, corners slightly tugging into a smile and eyes unbelievable. It was worth it definitely.

'Ooh, that was so low, bastard. You know what. Better alone that have such a perfect housewife like yours.'

So they really were going to do this. Naruto had actually gotten up and was now sitting straight on the couch, while Sasuke was still half laying down, looking as casual as he could. 'And what's wrong with having a perfect housewife? She made you those muffins you seem to love so much. Or are you just jealous you couldn't be the housewife.'

A soft laugh, half choked out due to the insult that was delivered Naruto was still looking at him and even Sasuke couldn't keep the smile of his face anymore. His eyes were still on the TV screen, but his mind was definitely with Naruto, getting ready for his next reply. 'Oh man, you wish I was your housewife. And not because I would clean your house and make you dinner. I will do whatever you want in the bedroom and you'll never leave the house unsatisfied.' A teasing wink was added to that last statement and Sasuke chuckled softly.

'And what makes you think I am unsatisfied now?' he asked, raising an eyebrow as he now met Naruto's amused gaze.

Naruto clacked his tongue and cocked his head to the side, averting his eyes back to the screen. 'Oh please. I saw your girl. She's a good one. She won't do anything kinky, I'm sure of it. Have you ever even had sex outside of the bedroom?' That was a hard delivered mock, even if it wasn't intended to be. Sasuke indeed never had sex outside of the bedroom before and it had never even occurred to him that was a possibility.

Silence creeped between them, but Naruto didn't seem too bothered by it, invested in the movie again and forgotten what they had been talking about. Lazily he dipped a hand into the popcorn and stuffed it into his face.

It stayed quiet for a while, Sasuke still thinking about Naruto's comment. Was it really that odd he never had sex like that before? That he wasn't even interested in having a different kind of sex with Sakura. He glanced over at Naruto, mind now off imagining what kind of stuff he would be into. And then Naruto suddenly spoke up, making Sasuke feel like he was caught thinking something wrong. With wide eyes he stared at the blond, but Naruto never even noticed.

'You're spending the night, right?'

'Yeah…'

* * *

After that movie night Sasuke and Naruto were spending more and more time together. Even if Naruto tended to make awkward comments from time to time, referring to Sasuke's relationship with Sakura, it still became a very strong friendship. They hung out during the week and Naruto even stopped by when it was lunch time at the office, bringing some ramen they could eat in Sasuke's office. Naruto never meant it the wrong way and simply thought Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship was perfect, that they were happy and that everything Naruto described as an amazing relationship those two shared.

Unfortunately it actually made Sasuke think. He had never listened to anyone about this, never believing that passion and things like that were important, that it belonged in a loving relationship. Itachi had spoken about it often and had described his relationship with Deidara for him, but Sasuke always saw that as a failure. They were not meant to be. Deidara was demanding and selfish and they did not move around each other like Sasuke and Sakura did. So why was he doubting things now?

'Oh, crap!' Naruto called out as he ducked behind Sasuke. They were on their way out of the office, Naruto having picked him up to grab some food. Sakura had yoga class and wouldn't be back until later, so they had arranged a date for themselves.

A bit confused Sasuke glanced over his shoulder down at Naruto, but he was quickly faced forward again and pushed along to get to the diner as soon as possible. 'What the hell, Naruto?' Sasuke said annoyed, pulling his arm out of Naruto's grasp and taking a step away from the blond. Seriously too much touching and it was weird. People were staring at this point.

Right as Naruto was exposed again he let out a small whine and then grabbed Sasuke's arm once more, quickly dragging him to the diner and slamming the door closed behind him. 'I just saw my ex and I really did not want to deal with him right now. It got a little messy at the end,' Naruto explained, face contorted in a frown, biting his lip nervously.

With a roll of the eyes Sasuke simply pulled Naruto along to a booth, acting as if he didn't care at all, but deep down he was curious. Who was Naruto's ex? He had never really spoken about him before, though Sasuke was aware Naruto broke up with him and the guy wasn't too happy about it. Sasuke could imagine way. Naruto was a great fellow and good company. As a friend Sasuke wouldn't want to miss him anymore and thankfully the feeling was mutual. Strange how friendships grew like that.

'Damn it, he saw me,' Naruto muttered under his breath, eyes down at his phone. Furiously he typed something back, teeth gritted and blue eyes blazing. Break up must've been worse than Sasuke knew. 'He's being such a prick. Also he thinks you are my date now and I told him you were too. He says he was much better than you are and we're not going to let that one slide. No one is a better date than you.'

Stunned Sasuke looked at Naruto, but the blond was absorbed by this conversation with his ex, sometimes making odd insulted noises, followed by evil giggles that said Naruto had delivered a punch of his own. He was a good date? What did that even mean? And why was his heart fluttering a little at that comment?

* * *

'You should've stopped me!'

It was a Friday evening and Sasuke was hanging out with Naruto at the blond's place. After Sakura had complained about Sasuke spending too much time with his new best friend and less time with her. Really he had only missed one of those dinner parties so far and they were boring anyway. But it was strange since they had never argued about anything before. This was new and to avoid further complaints, Sasuke had fled the house after Naruto had ringed him. Apparently something had happened and it was his duty to stand by his best friend. Though he had not expected it to be this.

'Seriously how could I have thought that getting together with my ex to see if it would be fun was a good idea? Why did you let me go?' Naruto whined, clutching Sasuke's sleeve and dragging him to the couch, but they never got that far. The kitchen area was enough and the way Naruto was holding onto him was discomforting.

Turning his body away from Naruto Sasuke showed that he was not happy with this situation. This was what he had hurried for? Of course getting away from a complaining Sakura was also a point and she had been calling him nonstop since he had left their house and he actually wasn't sure what it meant when he did get home. He had no experience whatsoever with fighting with his girlfriend, so this was new and a little annoying too. This was not why he had asked her to marry him. Their relationship has to be easy and now it was all falling down.

And then he still had this whining Naruto as well. 'Sasuke,' he drew out, tugging at his sleeve again. 'He tried to feel me up under the table and then attacked me in the bathroom.' That made Sasuke raise two eyebrows and feel the sudden need to murder someone. Feeling Naruto up? Attacking him in the bathroom. 'Oh, don't look so angry. I punched him in the face already,' Naruto then added happily, wiping some invisible dust off Sasuke's shirt.

'So you already punished him…' Sasuke replied, glaring at Naruto so the blond wouldn't make up some excuse. What kind of ex did Naruto even have?

Naruto turned away from him, actually smiling again for whatever reason. 'Oh yeah, he won't come around me anymore,' he said with a chuckle. 'But thanks for worrying I guess. I kind of just need to get my mind off of things and you are always great at doing so. Now let's do something fun.'

For a long time Sasuke just stared at Naruto, not even thinking about cheering the blond up. Something was bothering him. Why was Naruto always complimenting Sasuke like that? It felt a little too intimate somehow, but Naruto threw them around as if it was nothing. Admittedly Sasuke just wasn't used to someone talking to him like that or touching him a lot, even in a friendly manner, so it would seem like too much to him quite fast. Still were people really okay with this? 'What do you think a relationship looks like? A happy one?' he suddenly asked, meeting the now uncomfortable gaze of Naruto who had shifted in his place as Sasuke had been staring at him.

'Oh,' Naruto replied a little surprised and then turned away, putting on his thinking face, which was pretty much Naruto frowning a lot, hurting himself. Or so it seemed. 'Well, I guess. It all starts with falling in love. You feel the need to be close to each other, always and a lot of passion of course as well. Then come the next steps. You move in together, get married, have babies…' So Naruto agreed with Sasuke on this. In a relationship you moved forward and the steps were there to show you belonged together. 'With the reason you want to share all those moments with each other. You get a place together to have this commitment, a place where you both return to and call home. It would be your place. Then you get married, because you want to show your friends and family that you two will stick together and that you think that it is forever. Then you have children, because it makes you a mom and a dad. You share something else you care so much for, that you would die for and that makes you doubt who you love more. Your partner or your child.' Naruto was wearing this genuine small smile, one Sasuke didn't get to see very often and right now it made him hold in his breath. That was a very honest answer and even if it was similar to Sasuke's idea of a good relationship, it focused on different things. More on the reasons why and Sasuke had never really felt that way about Sakura. The need to be with her, share these things with her. Getting married to proof something. No, it was something that you just did… 'Was that the answer you were looking for?' Naruto then asked, turning back towards Sasuke.

Rubbing his eyes Sasuke tried to get his mind on track again. This whole conversation had screwed him up already and he wasn't sure about anything now.

'Are you okay?' A hand was laid on his shoulder and for a moment Sasuke flinched, but then actually slowly relaxed under the familiarity. This was normal now. Naruto touching him in this friendly way, being concerned about Sasuke not talking in situations he should be. Had Sakura ever tried to get him to talk when he didn't want to? Had she even ever noticed his mood swings Deidara always accused him off? 'Did I say something wrong?'

Sasuke shook his head, biting his lip rather roughly to get his head to focus on that, but it wasn't working. Especially not when Naruto grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. Those bright blue eyes lighting up with concern for him felt strange. His stomach was fluttering and he started to feel the urge to move forward and do something. Opening his mouth Sasuke tried saying something, but no words left his lips. Was meeting Naruto maybe the worst thing that had ever happened to him? It had completely screwed him up and now he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

'Just spill it.' Smile back on his lips, urging Sasuke on more and more.

Just spill it… He saw Naruto's lips mouth the words and his eyes were now glued to them, seeing how they stayed slightly parted as Naruto cocked his head a little to the side. This strange feeling was only getting worse and eventually Sasuke just gave in, leaning in and following through with whatever his body wanted.

And then he kissed Naruto.

There was this intense spark and Sasuke actually hummed when he felt the pressure of those soft lips back on his, but before he knew it he was pushed off already, Naruto quickly moving away and looking at him horrified. 'You're engaged!' he accused.

Right now Sasuke felt the urge to actually cry and he didn't even understand why. What had just happened? He had never thought he was gay, though he had never truly been attracted to anyone. And now he wanted to kiss Naruto? What was this feeling? Why did this have to happen?

Slowly Sasuke turned away from Naruto, keeping his head down as a last thought hit him. 'I never felt the need to kiss anyone before,' he muttered and then slipped to the door, leaving without another word.

* * *

A week had gone by after that with nothing but silence. Sasuke had simply continued on with his life, even if he now spoke even less than before. Work was a nice distraction, even if there was no one waiting for him when lunch started. And then of course in the evenings he had Sakura, though they still had not solved his leaving of the week before. Sasuke had not let her bring it up again since Friday. It was better to ignore everything that had happened and pretend it never even occurred.

But Sakura had noticed something had changed. Not too strange since Sasuke wasn't on his cell all the time anymore and hadn't even seen Naruto in a week. Though she wouldn't talk about it. She was not a talker either, but was around a lot now. Trying to do everything right and serve Sasuke on his every whim. It was overdone and Sasuke started to actually feel guilty about kissing Naruto now. It was a mistake, a strange urge that made no sense. It shouldn't have happened. It was cheating and he was happy with Sakura, right?

Today Sakura was out of the house and Sasuke couldn't stand being alone at this point, which was weird. Before he loved being alone and now he didn't even want to hear his own thoughts. So he had invited himself to his brother's household and dinner was being made for him.

It was awfully silent ever since he got there and Deidara had been staring at him with this intense gaze. It was annoying and discomforting and even Itachi raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's behaviour. Fifteen minutes had passed by and it was still quiet. Even Sasuke now felt the urge to fill the silence, but right then Deidara finally decided to speak.

'There is something different about you,' he mused, cocking his head to the side and squinting his eyes. 'You're fidgety and instead of looking moody, you actually look kind of… broken?' It fell silent again and Itachi's spatula had halted in the pan, slowly turning around to look at both Sasuke and Deidara. What that hell was that supposed to mean? 'Interesting,' he added lastly, bringing a hand up to his lips and rubbing it over the bottom one in thought.

The stove was turned off and Itachi sat down at the table again, grabbing Deidara's hand and pulling his attention back to Itachi. 'You're just imagining things. Sasuke looks the same. Perhaps a little extra moody, but that's because you've been staring at him this whole time.' Sasuke appreciated Itachi standing up for him, because of course Itachi had noticed something was off too. He just didn't want to confront Sasuke with Deidara there and he wouldn't say it like that either.

'No no, I'm not imagining this. I know this look,' Deidara said, humourless smile on his lips as he pointed at Sasuke. 'This was the look I had when you rejected me and left me all alone. This is that look. Broken,' he breathed out, sadness now lingering in his eyes. Great, now even the idiot was feeling sorry for him, but this actually also showed that Itachi had not wanted to date Deidara at first. He had changed his mind and they had been happy since, even if Sasuke hadn't believed it. They were a strange match, but it worked and it screwed Sasuke up even more. How could this disfunctioning relationship work? Or had it been his own relationship that was not functioning right?

It was quiet again and now Itachi had the same look as Deidara on his face. This was all too much again and Sasuke rubbed his forehead to will away this need to cry again. He shouldn't feel this way about a guy who was a friend. 'I have to go,' he said in a monotone and quickly got up from his kitchen chair, turning towards the door and as he pushed it open, Itachi called out one last thing.

'Talk to him.'

* * *

Of course Itachi had known. His brother just knew him too well and even Deidara had seen something was off. Only Itachi could connect the dots and knew it was about Naruto. Sasuke had shared his new friendship with Itachi and had spoken enthusiastically about him. Itachi had probably figured things out before Sasuke even thought of a possibility. He was still in denial. There was nothing between him and Naruto. It was this sudden urge to express how he felt about their friendship. That together with the fight he had with Sakura. It was all a logical explanation.

Now he was not only going through life ignoring Naruto's calls, but also those coming from Itachi and strangely enough Deidara. Seriously if there was someone's support he didn't need, it was the idiot blond's.

Sasuke had left for the evening again, but unlike the week before she actually seemed to distance herself from Sasuke. They hardly spoke and they kind of lived life passed each other. The only time they did spend time together was at the dinner table and it felt awkward now. There was this tension Sasuke couldn't place and the more he felt it, the more he wanted to run away from it. But he didn't need to. They grew apart more and more on their own.

Relaxing on the couch Sasuke let his mind be distracted by some unintelligent TV show. It was working so far, but of course someone needed to knock on his door at this hour of the day. Could they even still sell things at the door in the evening? If not he would chase them out of his yard with the fake katana he had hanging from his wall. Some odd decoration Sakura loved and Sasuke had to admit it looked pretty cool. Still so pointless.

With a grunt he hoisted himself out of his seat and then shuffled his way towards the front door. He was actually wearing only his boxers and a bathrobe. Clearly an outfit that said I don't give a shit. If that didn't scare off any sales person, he didn't know what did.

Making sure he looked extra annoyed Sasuke opened the door and stared right into the face he didn't want to see. Those piercing blue eyes and full lips not pulled up into a radiating smile. There was this shyness in his appearance and perhaps also a little guilty. It actually made Sasuke stop breathing as he stared at Naruto. How could he have this effect on him? It was weird and Sasuke wanted it to stop already. Disappear from his life and never return again. He had been satisfied with the way everything had been going and now everything was falling apart.

'You never answered my calls, so I had no other choice,' Naruto offered as an apology, but never actually did apologise. Their eyes stayed locked into this intimate stare and eventually Sasuke shivered as he pulled away, turning his head towards the other side. Naruto didn't let this get to him and carried on strongly. 'I know my first reaction wasn't the right one, but you surprised me and I'm not good with handling these things. For a day I thought you did it to make me feel better about myself, but then I remembered you are not that type of guy. And then with that comment that you never had felt the need to kiss anyone before…' Sasuke did a sharp intake and Naruto actually flinched, thinking Sasuke was going to hit him in the face any time soon. 'Did you talk to Sakura about this?'

In reply Sasuke shook his head. His heart was racing inside his chest, but he also felt relieved, because someone else was deciding for him what he was feeling. Someone was drawing their conclusions and it fitted, so perhaps this was right? Naruto did understand him. The little speech showed that already.

'I think you should.' Naruto had taken a step closer and was now touching Sasuke's arm. He purposely kept his gaze away from Naruto. A soft squeeze on Sasuke's arm made him close his eyes and actually linger into his touch.

'And then what?'

That actually came as a surprise to Naruto and he dropped his hand from Sasuke's arm. 'To figure things out. I mean do you really love her?'

* * *

Naruto had never entered the house and Sasuke had never answered his question. It was still too confusing and he couldn't just simply answer that question. It was a life changing thing and once he actually knew what the answer was, it would turn everything upside down and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Eventually he never had to answer that question on his own. Sakura had found the guts and had spoken up at the dinner table. Sasuke wouldn't be able to escape there and it was the only time they really saw each other now.

'It's over, isn't it?'

A fork was hovering above Sasuke's plate, right before his lips and he must've looked foolish with his mouth partially open and his eyes widened. Slowly he brought the fork back down and wiped his mouth off on his napkin. He took his time to answer that question and eventually he couldn't utter a word again. He had found himself at a loss of words often nowadays. So in reply he nodded and right then Sakura choked up.

She was strong though. Something Sasuke had always admired in her. Tears streamed over her cheeks, but she didn't sob or whine. She nodded too and then wiped her mouth off with her own napkin, staining it with her gloss. 'Okay,' she said softly, her voice breaking somewhere in the middle. 'I'll move out as soon as possible. We'll divide the stuff equally and I'll be out of your hair in no time.' She sniffled a little and then went back to eating dinner.

'I do love you, Sakura,' Sasuke said softly, staring at her with a familiar sad face. One he had seen on other faces many times already and now he wore it for someone else. 'Just not the way I should and you deserve better.'

'Don't give me that crap, Sasuke,' she replied angrily, her fork clinking against her plate.

'I'm sorry.'

'I am too.'

* * *

Life went by in a flash after that. A month had passed, but it only seemed like a week, tops. Sakura had moved out and was staying in a small flat somewhere across town. Sasuke did visit sometimes and then they would talk a little and Sakura was smiling again.

The strangest thing was when Sakura asked him if he had seen Naruto already and confessed and when she saw Sasuke's confused face, she just called him an idiot and said she wasn't blind. They had hit it off instantly and even she couldn't deny something was there. If it was something that would last, she didn't know, but that was the adventure in life. After that Sasuke thanked her, honestly and the shock of that made Sakura actually tear up again. They parted as friends then and Sasuke decided it was time to see Naruto and figure things out. Why not take the next big step?

Flowers in hand and a bottle of wine in the other he got up to Naruto's apartment door and took a deep breath there. Was he really going to do this? Yes. Softly knocking against the door Sasuke held his breath. There was stumbling on the other side of the door, as if someone was hurrying towards it and then it was yanked open, showing a rather disgruntled Naruto.

He immediately perked up though and looked a little surprised at Sasuke. 'Hey…' The flowers were pushed forward and at first Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, but then slowly started smiling. 'Thank you,' he said in reply and stepped to the side, letting Sasuke in.

This strange homey feeling overcame Sasuke as he stepped inside, eyes moving around the place. Nothing had changed since the last time he stopped by, though it might be a little messier. Naruto hadn't been expecting him of course. Placing the bottle of wine on the bar area Sasuke turned towards Naruto again, who was still smiling at the flowers he had gotten. They were neatly placed in a vase Naruto fished from under his sink and then filled it with water.

'I heard about the split,' Naruto said softly, keeping his eyes on the flowers to not come of as threatening. 'Good you two talked it through.' He then walked around the bar area and moved towards Sasuke, halting right beside him. 'But now I do wonder why you are back here.' This teasing smile had slipped up on Naruto's face and right now Sasuke wanted to punch him, but he merely replied with his own smirk.

'Always wanted me to be straight forward,' Sasuke said, pushing himself off the bar and sliding down to the couch before sitting down. 'You know why I am here though.' His tone had turned more serious and he was leaning forward, anxiously rocking his feet back and forth.

Easily sliding down beside Sasuke, Naruto placed a hand on his arm and leaned right into Sasuke's point of view. 'I do,' he said softly, thumb running back and forth over a spot on Sasuke's arm. 'But you know we never even talked about what I actually want.' There was a teasing tone again and right after a squeeze was delivered. Still it was true. Sasuke had never even thought about Naruto feeling differently. What if this was one-sided? That would break him. 'I have to admit at first I didn't even think about it. Falling for a straight engaged man is not something I usually do. Not much comes out of it,' he joked, elbowing Sasuke in the side. 'So I stayed away from those feelings, until you kissed me.' It fell quiet for a moment and Sasuke slowly turned Naruto's way, feet still tapping on the floor. 'I still wasn't sure since you were still with Sakura, but then the news came that you two had broken up and well, since then I have been mostly waiting on you to show up.' He ended it with a chuckle, shyly looking down at his hands.

It was a little awkward after that, even if Naruto's words had lifted up Sasuke's heart. But he wasn't great with talks about feelings, so perhaps making a joke would change the mood. 'I wouldn't say that with the way your place looks. When was the last time you did the dishes?' he teased, getting another jab to the side from an elbow.

'Shut up, you.' Naruto's eyes were now sliding over Sasuke's body and he was clearly contemplating something. Not that Naruto had ever thought about holding back something. He usually just blurted it all out. 'You've never felt the need to kiss someone. Does this also apply to other things?'

That was partly curiosity and partly teasing still. It made Sasuke smirk, glancing over at Naruto for a moment and then averting his eyes to the floor. Better just be honest about this. 'Just assume this applies to everything, so yes also that,' he replied, raising his eyebrows playfully.

The hand on his arm got a little more insistent, rubbing back and forth and sliding more towards the rest of Sasuke's body. It was shaky and there wasn't much pressure, showing Naruto was a little nervous. 'Do you still want to… you know? Kiss me?' Naruto asked, head ducked down and voice low, blinking his eyes rather shyly still.

The mood was a little awkward, but the question actually made Sasuke smile. Of course he still wanted to, especially now when Naruto was acting cute. The fact Sasuke could think he was cute was already pretty amazing. So leaning in next without hesitation wasn't odd anymore and placing a first soft kiss on Naruto's lips only seemed logical. The instant pressure back only made it better and then they easily slipped into a longer kiss.

Lips mushing together and tongues massaging the other's. Fireworks were still exploding in Sasuke's mind, now even more than the first time they had kissed. After that their hands started moving as well, sliding over clothes, moving under them and then suddenly they were taken off, strewn onto the floor, discarded without another care. They hadn't moved from the couch yet and now Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's lap. Another first for him. But it all seemed so normal now and Sasuke didn't want to move. This was right and… sexy?

Now completely bare they were rocking against each other, their lengths sliding against each other with every rub. The soft sounds bubbling up from Naruto's throat only fuelled Sasuke. Hands placed on the tanned hips he rocked them rougher, letting out groans of his own as well.

How they had switched positions or when Sasuke didn't know. Suddenly he was on top and Naruto's legs were wrapped around his waist. Their erections pressed together. Fingers were brought to Naruto's lips and the blond wetted them thoroughly before slowly moving them down towards his backside. Sasuke was confused at first, but let Naruto do as he wished. The first finger was even pressed in by Naruto, but after that Sasuke got the point and helped along.

The face Naruto made when the second finger entered was precious and Sasuke thrust his fingers in that way so Naruto would keep making that face. It was gentle. Plump lips parted to let out soft sighs, blue eyes glistening in the soft light and cheeks flushed a little. Sasuke leaned down for another kiss and their hips started rocking together again, moving together with the fingers, which were soon joined by a third finger.

They started rocking faster and faster, rubbing their lengths together rougher. The friction felt amazing and Sasuke knew they were both about to come, but then Naruto ceased all movement, holding his legs tightly around Sasuke's waist. 'Take them out,' Naruto said breathlessly, slapping the hand that was connected to Naruto still. Carefully Sasuke pulled the fingers out and then was a little unsure what Naruto wanted. Impatiently Naruto tightly grabbed Sasuke's length and Sasuke swallowed heavily in reply. He was going to lose some kind of virginity now, wasn't he? The head of his length was brought towards Naruto's entrance and then the blond slowly sank down, not stopping along the way.

It was as if time stood still when Sasuke was fully inside. It was a feeling he definitely needed to get used to, but sharing this moment right now was the most amazing thing ever. Strangely enough he now understood why people thought sex was important. This was what they were talking about. Sharing this intimate moment. Here they were, connected together and it somehow brought them even closer together. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heartbeat under his chest and he knew his own matched Naruto's pace.

But now they needed to continue this moment and share something else very intimate. A slow pace was set as Sasuke started thrusting inside Naruto, pulling back slowly and then going a little faster as he thrust back in. Soft moans rose up from both their throats, breaths mingling when their lips found the other's again.

Their pace increased a little and when Sasuke brought a hand between their bodies and started stroking Naruto's length. The sounds then earnestly started, moans loudly rising up now as their skin smacked together.

Something warm coiled together in Sasuke's abdomen and the hand that was clutching Naruto's hip was digging into the soft skin. But he couldn't stop himself, couldn't control his movements anymore. He was completely coming undone, losing himself in this precious moment. Hips slamming forward again and again made him groan out louder and then out of nowhere something warm and sticky was all over his hand. It took some time for Sasuke to realise Naruto had orgasmed, arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck now. But his focus wasn't on that now. Just a few more thrusts and then he would…

Blinded by the wave of pleasure Sasuke choked out a sob, his body going completely rigid as his own orgasm hit him full force. Never had he experienced something like that before and he was cursing himself for never having done this. But then he never would've met Naruto, so perhaps it was all worth it.

* * *

'Okay, no I am serious. This new Freddy is awesome, I swear. The old Nightmare on Elmstreet is way cooler, but the actor who does the new Freddy is amazing. Just watch the movie with me and you'll see.'

Another movie night together. It was about a month later now after they had spent their first night together. They had taken things slow, after that. Still only dating, living in separate houses, occasional sleepovers. It was going at a relaxed pace and Sasuke was actually simply enjoying his time together with Naruto. He now understood what Deidara had meant all that time ago. You didn't need a plan. Nothing had to be set in stone. Following the flow of the relationship was very comforting.

'Fine, fine. Pop it in and hand me the popcorn. You keep hoarding it,' Sasuke replied, waving over at Naruto to give him the bowl.

Grumbling something under his breath Naruto shoved the bowl towards Sasuke and then flopped down on the couch right next to him, easily sinking down in a lying position, head placed right on Sasuke's chest. They had slipped into this before they even knew it. This touchy feely thing Sasuke hadn't been comfortable with before, but everything had changed. Because of this damn blond.

'Did you forget to press play?' Sasuke asked in a monotone, keeping himself from facepalming.

Hurrying up Naruto quickly snatched the remote from the side table and pressed play, acting as if nothing had happened and it had just stopped playing for a second. 'Don't know what you're talking about.'

With a roll of the eyes Sasuke muttered, 'can't believe I fell in love with this idiot.'

Naruto immediately perked up and pushed himself up high enough to look Sasuke in the eyes. 'I know, you must be the real idiot here,' he replied, capturing Sasuke's lips into a kiss as he chuckled on.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought of this!

Love, Dana


End file.
